Wisdom, Justice, and Love
by Kittyinaz
Summary: This story is based on Points of Authority. This will tell how Caius and Bella met and fell in love, and it will continue after Points of Authority. Short story, told in three parts. Wisdom is being published now. Will be 6 chapters before we move on to Justice. Bella/Caius
1. Chapter 1 Weight of the World

**Disclaimer: Down own any of it. My world, their characters. Capiche?**

**Pre-Edit Count: 1,623 Words**

Song: _Robot Boy_ by Linkin Park

* * *

><p>Bella is driving to Port Angeles to pick up a book that had been shipped there at her request. Her hands are tight on the steering wheel knowing she has gone outside of the area protected by the wolves. Sam and Jake will have a lot to say to her, she knew, along with Paul who has appointed himself her bodyguard. Quil, too, come to think of it. After he found out he was related to her, he had gone overboard in singing her praises and watching every wolf close to her.<p>

But she needs the book and the boys are needed more than ever to guard the town and reservation. They are already spread so thin, it wasn't even funny. Victoria had started attacking the town, but now she found sport in attacking the reservation. It had caused many wolves to spring up and she had almost lost her life that fateful day; though they didn't get her, she did lose the help of the few vampires helping her. It had been a day of bonfires and much boasting as the tribe had suddenly realized that their histories were true.

Somehow, she has kept it all from Charlie, but it had actually been the brutal attacks on Forks that had made her come out of her zombie state after only a few weeks. Since then, she had been going to the Cullen mansion to read the books in Carlisle and Jasper's library.

She mostly read in Jasper's library, curling up in the chair that looked and smelled like the one Jasper favored. She felt comforted by the smell and the hole in her chest felt better. So she was most often found there if not at school, work or home.

At least, that had been the case until Laurent confronted her on the steps of the mansion as she was leaving one day. Her mind was full of information and she knew she was missing some piece that would help make it all make sense in her mind. But imagine her surprise to meet Laurent on the steps below her.

She had frozen, not knowing what to do.

Unknown to her, her bodyguard for the afternoon had seen the frozen look and he slowly crept forward from the tree line in order to be able to grab the leech if he went for her.

Laurent had laughed seeing her coming out of the house. "I don't smell any of them here. Are you breaking and entering? Isabel-la?" He trilled the last part of her name as though he was tasting some fine wine.

Bella didn't step back when he took a step up to her, remembering from Jasper's journals when he'd noted that vampires are linked to their instincts as so few are. To give into that step would only encourage a vampire. It was a mistake many make and one that once done, there is no way to go back; the only outcome being death.

The eyes in the woods twinkle as the mind behind those strangely intelligent eyes said, "_Good Girl,_" as she stood firm.

Bella's eyes never left Laurent's, her mind going through everything Jasper had written, knowing if she survived this and saw Jasper again, then she will thank him many, **_many_** times for the save.

Laurent chuckles. "You _are_ a brave one, aren't you? But then, I wonder where the Cullens' are at? They left such a tasty morsel here. I would have thought that when young Edward tired of you as his pet, he would have drained you."

Her eyes stayed on his as her mind tries to figure out what had happened and how he knew the Cullens' were gone.

He laughs as walks on the steps below her, watching her, taunting his prey. "But then, maybe he is just biding his time to come back and be able to eat you. It's not that far of a run for one of us, you know? But maybe you can answer a question for me?"

She had quirked an eyebrow at him.

The other being was almost there and he let loose a lupine grin as he realizes that even though she may not know it, she is distracting the leech perfectly.

Laurent moves closer to her, breathing in her scent as his eyes roll back in his head. Then he whispers to her, "Why would they bring a warlord in to hold back a member of the family from leaving? Is it something to do with you? Right now, you smell of him…"

Gritting her teeth as she stands there, not giving an inch, she listens to him laugh as he walks around her, moving at times so fast that he appeared to be in one spot, then another before she can blink. But between those flashes she saw what only could be a wolf from Jake's stories and she hopes he is her protector. Then suddenly, it winked at her.

She had ducked in that second and the wolf sailed over her, taking down Laurent, both of them crashing into the house. She popped her head up and looked back at the scene behind her. The wolf had taken Laurent's head off, but the body was still moving and the wolf was growling as it held the head in its mouth.

Bella dashed into the house. Digging through a drawer, she grabbed the lighter she had seen Esme use once and grinned as she held it, spinning around to face the supernatural creatures behind her.

The wolf had moved where it could see her and keep out of the way of the vampire. She tells him, "Get it outside!"

The wolf huffs and then eying the vampire, soon jumps at it hard enough to carry it back outside. Bella ran after them and as soon as they were outside, she flipped the lighter on with a smug grin, saying, "Take that you sanctimonious asshole. And god, I hope your smell goes away! I thought you guys were supposed to lure us in, not repel us with the smell from your hair!" With that, she had dropped the lighter on the stump of his neck.

Laurent's head looked like it would be screaming, but the bite to sever the head had been through the vocal cords. Once the fire had started to burn merrily, the wolf spit out the head into the flames and the two watched the vampire burn.

When there is nothing but ashes remaining, she turns to the wolf that towers above her, saying, "Thanks. I have no idea which one you are, but thanks." She studies the grey wolf before her as he studies her.

Then he pushes her towards the truck. She trips and yelps, "Okay! I am going!" She jumped into the truck and once started, she began driving down the long driveway. She looks to the side, seeing the grey blur as it paced her in the trees.

* * *

><p>That had been the start of her odd relationship with Paul. He had respected her so much for not giving an inch to the bloodsucker when she had no idea he was there. And that one second she had once spotting him, she had reacted exactly right, allowing him to attack the Cold One without hurting her in the process.<p>

Then, as he boasts at the bonfire as they welcomed Bella to the ranks of those who knew, he was amazed she was cool as a cat as she grabbed a lighter from inside the house while his mouth was full from the dread-locked head of that leech. He happily recounted her phrasing to him once she went to light him on fire.

The only thing he had asked was why not in the house and she'd told him she was not done studying the books left there.

From the books she had been reading, she helped them form the wolves into a more lethal force, telling them the tricks that had been noted in the journals and how to counter them. Sam had been more than happy to follow the information she provided and it helped them catch the vampires and make killing them much easier.

However, it doesn't seem _she_ has limited supply of vampires; oh, they hurt _her_ taking out one of the guys they had seen around a lot of the time, but it only slowed _her_ down and they were all on edge wondering where _she_ would strike this time…

And Bella sneaked out to grab a book. She knows it was not smart, but they _needed_ that book!

She takes a deep breath as she pushes her POS truck as fast as it will go. She loves the truck, but right now, she wishes she had the keys to the bike in the Cullen garage. She could've made the trip at half the time and right now, speed is much preferred.

She is on edge when she reaches the outskirts of the city, but then her last visit had taught her she wasn't safe. She watched around her, but her heart sank when she couldn't find a parking spot close to the book shop.

She hurries in and making her purchase, hurries back out, telling herself that next time she will have someone, anyone, go with her. Even Jessica's inane prattling would be better than this!

As she heads to her truck, she catches the color of red out of the corner of her eye. She whips her head around, hoping it is a new car or something else that had caught the light, but the laughter that sounds around her when she turns kills that hope inside.

Bella goes to run to her truck, wanting the little protection it can afford her. When she passes an alley, she is just gone. The sound of the book she had purchased hitting the ground with a thud is the only sign she was ever there.

* * *

><p><strong>Final count: 1,643 words.<strong>

**Fairfarren~**


	2. Chapter 2 I'm Not A Born Leader

**Disclaimer: Down own any of it. My world, their characters. Capiche?**

**Pre-Edit Count: 2,050 Words**

Song: _Robot Boy_ by Linkin Park

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_Bella goes to run to her truck, wanting the little protection it can afford her. When she passes an alley, she is just gone. The sound of the book she had purchased hitting the ground with a thud is the only sign she was ever there._

_Now:_

* * *

><p>Bella is gritting her teeth at the snarling redhead in front of her. She is enraged because no matter what, per the rules, she should not be after her. Bella didn't touch James; he touched her. He bit her. He broke her leg.<p>

Edward fought him, yes, but he did not kill him. In fact, Edward was losing the battle until Jasper came in. He is the one that killed James. Well, the last bit was Alice who took his head as Emmett and Jasper held him, throwing his head into the fire. But still, it was Jasper who had the vampire beaten.

So nowhere is there any reason that Bella should be the one hunted… Except that Victoria is a coward and is attacking the weakest of the ones that had been around James at the time of his death.

Victoria sneers at her when she sees her expression, "What? You don't like my methods?"

Bella raises an eyebrow and tells her clearly, "No. You are a coward. You are coming after the only human. I did nothing but suffer and bleed. Yet you decided to come after the one person you are sure to win against."

Victoria slams her hands on either side of Bella's head on the brick wall she has her backed against, the dust from the brick crumbling around Bella's head. "My mate died! So you are going to make him suffer! Mate for a mate!" she screams at her.

Bella eyes darken as her anger rises up. She was tired of being the weak one. "My so-called fucking mate did **_nothing_**! He tried to fight your mate and lost. His brothers had to come in and save him. They each held an arm as Alice twisted his head off, throwing it in the flames. So how the hell am I going to make my mate suffer for killing your mate when he wasn't the one who did so?!"

Victoria's black eyes look down at her coldly. "It doesn't matter. They protected you when they should have offered your bleeding body to him! It is our right to play with humans!"

Bella scoffs at the statement. "Mates are to be protected. If a mate is killed in defense of another mate, there is none to blame. But if the mate is not killed in defense of one's own mate, then only the ones responsible for the killing can be held accountable. Your own fucking LAWS!"

Victoria stares at her and then she laughs, the bell like sound vibrating down the alley. "Oh how rich. A human is telling me the rules of our race." Then she leans closer and asks with menace dripping from her voice as her venom drips off her teeth, "But, since you are so learned about our laws, you can tell me the first law of our world."

Bella stands there, defiant. "Keep the secret."

Victoria has an evil look to her face as she tells her, "And you know the secret. I will be following the laws if I kill you, so either way – I win."

With that, she takes deep delight in kicking Bella in the same leg that James broke and watches her fall to the ground. While she is not hearing the screams she wishes for, she consoles herself that she will get those later as she continues.

Bella stares up at her, refusing to give in to the sick waves of pain rolling over her. She will not give in; she will not make a sound. She is not giving an ounce of pleasure to this sick woman in front of her.

Victoria laughs and then crouches, inches separating their faces. "This is going to be fun," she says as her hand caresses the throat of her prey, using just the right amount of pressure to break the clavicle, enjoying the wince that causes, the only reaction she has gotten.

But for when the screams start…

"Not quite."

A male voice echoes down the alley as a tall brunette man comes into view wearing a flannel shirt over jeans. He is standing there with his hands at his side, looking at the redhead. "I had this feeling that I needed to be here. So powerful, in fact, it ripped me from enjoying myself with my mate. So I think I will be taking it out on you."

Bella looks at him and when her face pales even further, Peter nods. His knower told him to be here. He looks down the alley way to his mate and says, "Seems we have an unruly vampire and a human knowing of us, Char. This looks like it's a case for the Kings, yes?"

With that, Victoria's look grew dark and she evaluated her chances of taking the two. But the alley is dark and she couldn't tell much about them. However, before she could do anything, she is grabbed and when she turns her head to hiss and fight, she sees a blond shaking her head.

She is dragged from Bella and realizing what is happening, she kicks out towards Bella. Managing to only graze her side was still enough for all the vampires to hear the song of bones breaking.

Peter is by her side in seconds and he grabs the redhead. "I have a feelin' you just are makin' the worst mistake in yer life." His eyes are black in anger and his accent slips out. He does not hold with what is happening and he looks at Char. She nods to him and he bends down to Bella.

He takes in her features and likes the way that even with as much pain as she is in, she never utters a sound. He crouches in front of her and softly moved her hair out of her face. "You know what we are." It was a simple statement.

Bella goes to nods, then winces from the pain and barely gets out the word, "Yes," from the roiling pain in her body.

Peter nods, taking in the damage she has taken. He tells her, "I need to pick you up and take you to our room. Then we will need to know what is going on. Either way, we are going to Italy."

Closing her eyes, she tells him, haltingly, "I need t-t-o leave a not-t-e for Ch-ch-ar-lie."

He looks down at her and he asks, "Can you write the note? Tell me where you live and I will make sure he gets it. I don't want to move you too often. In fact…"

His Mate's voice comes down the alley, "On it, Peter. You go ahead and take her to the plane. I will take a long route with our guest." She shakes the redhead who is still trying to get away.

Bella swallows. "Sh-sh-she has t-t-tal-ent-t-t."

Char chuckles. "It's okay, sweetie. I have my own talent. You go with Peter and let me know if he tries anything. I'll take care of it when I get there." She gives the brunette a smile, then she is gone.

Peter sighs and rubs his eyebrow in a manner that is vaguely familiar to her. But before she can trace down the trait, he tells her bluntly, "This is going to hurt. No and's, if's or but's about it. Brace yourself."

When she nods, he moves as smoothly as he can and has her in his arms. Seeing her grit her teeth, he tells her softly, "I know, sweetheart. Just bear with me." With that, he takes off for their plane.

The alley way that almost saw death was saved for another evening.

* * *

><p>Peter deposits her carefully on the couch in the main cabin and is soon back by her side with some paper.<p>

Bella swallows, lying with her head against the cushions, trying to keep conscious. When she has control over the pain, she holds out her hands.

Handing her the items along with the clipboard he'd grabbed for her to write on, she writes a note. Then, on the second sheet she writers her address and where to leave the note. She looks him in the eyes and writes, '**_Be careful. Others there that hunt red-eyes. Guard home. If you cannot leave note, fine._**'

He grins as he reads it. "I expect it be that wet dog smell we caught when we passed through? It'll be fine. Now, I am going to drop this off for you. I would say 15-20 minutes and I will be back. If you can sleep, go ahead."

She rolls her eyes at him and he chuckles. "If nothing else, I will ask for you to be changed as a Whitlock. You deserve it as the little warrior you have shown yourself to be tonight." And with that he is gone.

Bella couldn't fight off the lethargy setting in and drifts away trying to remember why that name sounded so familiar.

* * *

><p>The sound of voices waken her again and she can feel the vibration of the plane under her. When she opens her eyes, she sees Peter and Char sitting there and when her eyes search for Victoria, Char tells her, "I have her in many different pieces. This ain't our first rodeo."<p>

Bella chuckles.

Peter grabs some pillows and asks, "Can you sit up and if you still can't talk, maybe write up what happened? We are in the air and it will be a long time."

She nods and he helps her carefully sit up. Char is there and tells Peter, "Leave." He nods and heads to the pilot area.

She looks at Bella. "I need to check you out first. Can you sit there for me and just let me know where it hurts."

Bella watches her and soon after a brief, but thorough examination, Char has her phone out. "Alec, this is Char. We are coming in with a Rogue and a Human. The Rogue had given the Human a thorough beating but no skin broken. I will need a stable transfer to the castle and a way for us to bring her in. Plus some pain killers will be helpful." She listens and smiles, saying, "Peter has already claimed her so she will be one of us, but we want the Kings to hear her." She nods, "That will be perfect."

Peter walks in and glancing at his mate, asks, "Well?"

Char smiles at the woman in front of her, answering, "Eight ribs broken on her right side. Her clavicle is broken as well as her thighbone. There is some internal damage but the bones are our problem. She needs to not be jarred. I set the leg as best as I can. There is nothing we can do for the other bones."

Peter winces with remembered pain from the injuries he had as a human. "Well, sweetheart, as soon as the Kings are done with you, we can change you."

Bella nods, knowing she had no more time. To give her family, friends and hell, her town, the freedom from Victoria, it will be worth it. To find out she will be changed; well, she had a new appreciation for life. Who knows what can happen? Surely there were the vampire equivalent of hook-ups right?

Peter sighs, "The story, sweetheart. Can you give it to us, so we can try to help?"

She sighs, then slowly begins to tell them her tale. Both Peter and Charlotte looked at each other when she mentioned the Cullens. Then later, when she tells of why Victoria is hunting her, they are amazed when she got away from the Pixie and Jasper. Then they both growl at why she is alone.

By the time she finished, given all the stops and starts from the pain she is in, they were over the Atlantic. Bella closed her eyes, and the two looked at each other.

Char tells her, "Sweetheart, get some rest. When we get there, it will be better for you."

Not able to stop the blackness overtaking her, Bella finally gave out a pained sigh and succumbed to the darkness with those words following her into the black.

* * *

><p><strong>Final count, 2,082 words.<strong>

**Fairfarren~**


	3. Chapter 3 Past the Black

**Disclaimer: Down own any of it. My world, their characters. Capiche?**

**Pre-Edit Count: 1,660 Words**

Song: _Castle of Glass_ by Linkin Park

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_Char tells her, "Sweetheart, get some rest. When we get there, it will be better for you."_

_Not able to stop the blackness overtaking her, Bella finally gave out a pained sigh and succumbed to the darkness with those words following her into the black._

_Now:_

* * *

><p>When they landed, Bella woke with the jar of the wheels touching down. Since it was in the midst of a storm, the fact they landed at all is shocking, but neither Peter nor Char wanted to take the chance with Bella. Yes, her broken bones are the worst issue at hand, but the internal injuries are nothing to sneer at either.<p>

They were met with an ambulance as the doors opened and a doctor came onto the plane with a gurney. He checked over Bella and knowing who he worked for, looked up at Char and told her, "Non dovrebbe essere spostato, ma lei sopravviverà al viaggio. Dopo che si vede, il suo dare questo nel IV mi aggancio, e lei dovrebbe andare bene fino a quando posso impostare le sue ossa. Se è per essere trasformato, allora può essere allora." (_She shouldn't be moved, but she will survive the trip. After she is seen, give her this in the IV that I am hooking up and she should be fine until I can set her bones. If she is to be turned, then she can be then.)_

Char nods and pockets the needle. The doctor sets Bella up quickly with an IV, then Peter helps place her on the gurney and with the help of another vampire, gets her off the plane and into the ambulance with hardly a jar.

Char follows with the containers holding the redhead. She drops them in the ambulance. When the vampire with them lifted an eyebrow, she looks evenly back at him and says, "I don't like her."

The vampire has a small smile on his face, but he nods. He watches them as he leans back in the corner. He notes the care that the two take with the human and nods in understanding as Peter tells her, "Not too much longer. You will be one of us." It explains their careful handling of her.

The sirens are going until right before they hit the city, then silenced as it takes a turn that no one could see unless they are right upon it. This led through a tunnel and as they pass the entrance, it darkens as a screen is dropped back down behind them, blocking the view of their route. It's nothing elaborate, just a way to prevent a tourist who may be walking by can't note it and get curious. The blind turn blocked it from those curious and wandering souls.

Another way for it to be hidden is the long route it takes around the city walls, ending in a pitch black room. The vehicle halts and then once a code is entered into a box that can only be seen with supernatural eyes, they move forward into the parking bay. The back doors fly open. Peter and their helper bring Bella out and are soon carrying her through the halls. They put the gurney down so lightly that Bella didn't wake. During the time she sleeps, they reassemble Victoria and she is quickly put under the thrall of their vampire guard.

Sighing, Peter gently wakes their Bella and once her eyes are open and focused on his face, he tells her, "Show time."

With that, he turns and with the help of a huge vampire, they bring her into the room.

* * *

><p>Sitting on his throne, Caius is bored as hell. He had been stuck there for centuries without an outing to entertain him. The werewolves have been hunted almost into extinction, if not exterminated completely. He hated them fiercely; they had attacked his village and only by the wishes of Odin did he survive and is still around.<p>

He woke to this new life with a vengeance that his sire had been glad to help him in. It had only gotten his maker killed and he regretted that. So much so that he was added to the litany of those he makes sacrifices for to Odin in addition to his personal patron, Freya.

Aro had approached him when he had freed his area up north from the savagery of werewolves or those vampires that had come under what he thought of as his territory. He was a King in his human life, he remained one in his undead life.

He had ruled with a just hand, but everyone knew he would not suffer fools to live under him and anyone who flaunted themselves was made a fool. Having been one of the group who would have challenged the supernatural as a human, he had taken many names over the years to try and hide his presence from the humans.

However, as things happen, he was often in the legends of the humans. He had laughed and still does when he can read things he has done being attributed to the Gods. He is a humble believer and no matter how many times he has tried to correct it, his deeds are remembered as feats of different gods.

Caius sighs as he only partly pays attention to the proceedings. He has been King long enough to know that times of action are few and far between times as this. His great age has allowed him to be faster than most vampires and he needs blood less than many others. But to be whole… That is his greatest wish. To find his true mate as his brother has done would be his greatest adventure yet.

He knows that Peter and his mate are coming and there is something going on with their arrival. Per their requests, he knew there was an injured human coming and he felt a stirring in him. Mayhap this human will relieve the monotony of his days. If nothing else, he will listen to the two people who had sworn loyalty directly to him, instead of to the Volturi as a whole.

It does not happen much, but when it does, those that are accepted are under his personal protection. They are part of the Volturi, but only as long as he remains. If he leaves, he will take them with him.

Many thought the brothers, as they term themselves, were real brothers. Caius often chuckles at it, but never tells the truth. There are times he gets away and returns to his actual kingdom. Indeed, Caius is still King of the northern countries. His realm is huge and he does his job in maintaining order. He loves his homelands and while the borders may change in this time and age, his borders harken back to when he was human.

His mind seems to be more inclined to find patterns in things. He is very tactical minded and is the one who is in charge when they go to battle. All in all, he is a true Viking.

Suddenly, he smells something that turns his eyes black. As he looks up, his eyes meet a very astounded pair of brown ones. With that moment, everything settled for Caius and his greatest wish is granted.

Then he registered that those eyes belonged to a body that made his heart warm and his loins tighten with lust. Only after that, does he register the gurney she is on and he surges to his feet roaring in fury that the one he has waited so long for has appeared, but has been greatly injured.

* * *

><p>Bella is barely aware of the world around her, but she wakes when she hears Peter's request to do so. She opens her eyes and tries to keep them open. The pain is worse now. She normally has found that the day after is always worse.<p>

But her mind is clicking along and she trusts Peter and Charlotte. They keep telling her that they will take her as one of them and this makes her feel better.

So she opens her eyes and tries to give Peter a smile. She notes the two vampires holding Victoria, but the blank look on her face leads her to believe someone has a talent that is allowing temporary peace to reign. Sighing as she waits with them to the pleasure of the kings, Bella notes the IV hooked up to her.

Charlotte smiles, saying, "I have a drug that will help you with the pain once we are in there. Peter's gift is telling him that none of the talents in that room will help you. So we have to wait to give this to you, but as soon as we get the okay, I will give it to you, so you can be out for the setting of your bones."

Nodding her head, Bella tells her softly, her throat a raw mess from Victoria's grip, "Thanks. I would normally hate taking anything, but I don't think I will mind too much today."

Peter and the other vampires chuckle. There is no doubt that she is suffering; one look at her gives that information readily.

The darker haired vampire tells her, "No worries, little one. Our kings, contrary to what may run as rumor, are very kind masters. No matter what, you will be pain free. There is no reason I can see for them not giving you to the Whitlocks to change."

Smiling at the gentle vampire, Bella whispers to him as the doors open, "I thank you for your kindness."

Peter gently pushes her gurney in the doors and she looks at the Kings. The blonde one on the end… His red cloudy eyes meet hers and instantly clear before darkening. There is shock on his face, followed by lust and lastly, rage. He surges to his feet, roaring.

Bella is staring at him as the vampire who was holding Victoria says, looking shocked, "Well, that was one thing I had not thought to happen."

* * *

><p><strong>Final count: 1,687 words.<strong>

**Fairfarren~ **


	4. This Has To End - My Line in the Sand

**Original Post at 12:13 pm CST:**

Not acceptable.

Not at all.

So. I will tell you what I have gathered. A lot of people are angry. So angry that they are taking action. Which I full heartedly agree with. They are keeping this clean folks, we are not descending down to her level. But we refuse to be silent, since that has done nothing but make her think she can continue to do things.

I seriously believe that this person is young, or young in mind. The way she goes about things is not mature, nor is it something that a bunch of adults need to deal with, but since there seems no stopping, there is a time that you have to say stop.

But, Kitty, you are replying to her! You are feeding the troll, you are giving her the attention she craves!

I will answer to this. I ignored her. My friends ignored her. And she didn't quit. We took the very high road. And she did not learn a lesson. Instead she acted out on accounts she has POSTED that are hers but she is not able to access. This smacks of a young person who does not think the consequences of her actions all the way through. It may have been good enough in school, but this is the real life, and the world doesn't operate like that.

She has been warned. But she has not learned a lesson. She has somehow got it in her head that this is allowable. That she has some right by being published on Amazon that allows her to be better than the rest of us. That she is right.

I'm sorry, but lessons in real life are about to commence. We are taking a stand, and asking others to join us in this. Over on Bertie Bott's site, there is a petition going on. I highly recommend you go there and participate in it. One stand instead of many might get the attention of FanFiction.

There are advocators for the rights of FanFiction writers. While I get traffic from FanFiction and use them to gain interest from stories, their attitude that FanFiction Writers have no rights, has gained me nothing but disgust for them.

So here is my plan. I will reply to Bertie's petition. Then I will do my own campaigning, taking this morning to report each and every story. I know there is more plagiarizing going on, and I have asked for people to read her stories, to check for their own being stolen. There are storylines I have seen being taken from stories I have read on Twilight, she is now writing for other fandoms to help hide her tracks. It isn't working very well if I noticed. So I will report the stories.

If I am taken off FanFiction since I have the audacity to complain about another author, say la vie. Less work for me to update on. I will NOT be working any new stories to the site. The stories that are there, well they will be stopped soon. Sorry for the FanFiction readers, but this is my stand.

FanFiction repeatedly erases others works without the courtesy of warning them as an adult will. They refuse to be adults, so why should I continue to treat them like the children they are. Will this hurt me? Maybe. But I like to think I am established enough to make that decision. I will post a summary of any stories I write so they can be teased with what they are missing.

I am taking a stand, and I am tired of the idiocy that has overtaken the world. Plagiarism is WRONG. **It is stealing and there is no religion in the world that accepts this as acceptable.** This person thinks she is above the law, above the acceptable society acceptable norm. She thinks she is above us all, and treats the rules as not even a guideline to what is acceptable.

Basically. I will be reposting on my reblog all of the responses to all of this, and I highly recommend that you read them all. I also highly recommend you sign up on Bertie's petition. And finally. The person who has borne this attack.

Harley.

Go to her site and follow her. Do it because she is a kickass author that deserves none of this.

Do it because it is the right thing to do.

Do it to show your support behind someone who only defended herself and had her stories removed from FanFiction.

Again, I am tired of this, and I am done with so much of it. And I will do what I can before I am probably taken off. I will break TOS in FanFiction to post on EVERY story I have about what has happened. What I think. So expect to see this post everywhere.

And if you don't believe all this, I would like to redirect you to the actual exchanges I had with her on the subject that I posted here before (links are on my profile):

Plagiarism

More on what is going on

For anyone needing these screens shots and so on, I have the actual emails I am able to forward on this.

Also. Sorry guys. But I will NOT be posting any stories until this is taken care of. Especially not on FanFiction. I know you guys are thinking this is a punishment, but hell. I am taking a stand and doing on of the things I think will tell of my stand on this. It is one of the ways I am trying to help. I will not post a single story or chapter on any site until this is resolved.

There will be radio silence until this is taken care of. The only things you will hear about is about this situation.

This is my line in the sand, and I will not back down. That line might as well be in concrete.

Thanks for your support.

Wendy aka Kittyinaz.

* * *

><p><strong>Post at: 6:50 pm CST:<strong>

You Guys Freaking Rock!

Seriously!

Her stories are down. All of them. Harley, who was the secret ok'r for me to start publishing, is thrilled. So am I!

First all, I am so really thankful to all of you for what you did. You stood alongside me, and I heard so few (Like under 5) naysayers but had hundreds of people pour in their support. This is amazing. I really hate to go through and post another post today on all my FanFiction, but I am unsure what to do. I have so many people who follow me! I think I will reload the page for my readers to know it was resolved…

Harley's thank you can be found here:

Now for the bad news.

I will be moving myself off of FanFiction. It should have **never** come down to this. This should have been solved the first time we brought it up months ago, and we move on with our lives. Instead, Harley lost all those reviews, and for what? A petty disagreement on the behalf of the Plagiarist? A cheap shot?

This worries me. Seriously. Think of what this can mean. IF someone doesn't like you, they can report you and get everything deleted.

I have my stories elsewhere, and I will admit, I am a packrat and keep every single review in my inbox on my email. All sorted into folders for each story split into their bigger parts. C'mon. This is me! Not organize it?! Yeah right!

But for others… this is not an option. I did it because I had a wise mentor who told me to do it, to be able to just open a folder and see all the people who have reviewed. My first story? 259. 184 of those come from FanFiction. 821 is the highest reviews from FanFiction.. but per my count, 1,320. Wow.. There is a reason I am going to do Edge first. Dang do you guys rock! You're will be next since it is 42 off from a thousand.

But still. This is not an option for many. So FanFiction rips that little thrill from Harley and others it has deleted. And it leaves many of her readers confused for awhile on if she is posting or stopped. Not right.

So… I will be moving to posting only on sites that don't require my beta Meridian to spend extra time to rip out the items that would violate TOS. It is hard enough to post on other sites. I will miss the traffic I get from FanFiction, but can you guys really blame me? No matter how careful I am, all it will take is someone being petty to have it all ripped away anyways.

I do post on TWCS (Thanks! You know who!) A03, and here. FictionPad is another place I am posting. I am looking into BetterinTexas, but since I got this site, I am not seeing me moving over there also.

We will do this in a way that there is no doubt to the readers of the stories that they are moved. Everything will be finished. For the lady who asked about Tea Shoppe, it is being reworked since when I went back to it, I can't write in past tense anymore. It messed it all up and I spent more time trying to figure out the right word than paying attention to the story. It is still a favorite. I am clearing the slate of the smaller stories so I can concentrate on the epic ones better.

For now, celebrate the win as we all are. (I'm opening up my Appletini!) Read the new Mummy Chapter. I am making the banner for Cross the line, but the chapter is ready to go. Give me some time before you click the Cross the Line banner below.

See you guys later (Since you know I will wish you Happy Thanksgiving!)

Kittyinaz


	5. Chapter 4 Beating of the Storm

**Disclaimer: Down own any of it. My world, their characters. Capiche?**

**Pre-Edit Count: 2,497 Words**

Song: _Burning in the Skies_ by Linkin Park

* * *

><p><em>Previous:<em>

_Bella is staring at him as the vampire who was holding Victoria says, looking shocked, "Well, that was one thing I had not thought to happen."_

_Now:_

* * *

><p>The room only sees a blur as Caius moves to her side. He is staring down at her and then he growls out, "Who did this to her?"<p>

Peter, as well as the rest of the room, is kneeling, submitting to the King in his rage. They can feel squeezing them as though they were deep in the ocean. "The red-head here. We brought them to you, my liege. The human has been left with knowledge of our existence from others and the red-head was torturing her when my mate and I found them in an alley."

Caius growls out as his hand reaches out to touch the female that is his so tenderly on her cheek. "Aro!"

His brother is by his side and he smiles at the small female in the hospital bed. "She is beautiful, Caius." Then, he looks at the female whose eyes are locked on her mates and his smile gets bigger as he asks, "Stella, may I please touch you?"

Not able to take her eyes from the man in front of her, she nods.

Aro looks to Caius and when he impatiently nods, Aro takes the hand next to him and bows over it, waiting for the information to pour into his mind. When nothing comes, his eyes open wide. "Madonna!"

Caius looks at him lifting a brow, not wanting to deal with Aro's sense of theatrics. He can tell his mate is in a lot of pain and this is why he is wanting Aro to get her side so he can get her to a healer. He is hoping that she can be saved and will expend whatever is needed to do it if she wishes to suffer through it. But if not, he will bite her. He just wanted to get to know her wishes. He has been a warrior long enough that he can allow his mate whatever she wanted so long as she will become one of them to be by his side. To accept less would invite madness.

Aro just looks to her and he comments softly, "A shield for the warrior. How fitting is that?"

Trying not to growl, Caius looks up at Aro. Aro sees the look and he tells him, "Nothing. There is nothing. She is a shield. You will have to get the story the old fashioned way." He also doesn't want to cause any more pain to whom will become his sister. He is not one to want any of their family suffering and there is no doubt she had to be suffering from what he can see and smell from her.

Peter steps up, holding his hand out while informing him, "Master Caius, with your permission I can show Aro what she told us."

Victoria fights. None of this is going good for her, she has a very bad feeling and nothing she is doing is allowing her to escape. "How do you know if she lies?"

Charlotte looks at her, saying, "You obviously don't know Master Aro's talent very well. It will be as though he was there. He can pick up if she lies as well as the rest of us."

Aro chuckles as he pulls away from Peter and extending his hand to Charlotte, he closes his eyes as he takes her point of view. He nods his thanks to the woman and then turns to the fiery red-head. He tells his two guards, "Hold her, I expect she will not want the touch."

As he predicted, she fought, but he put his hand on her. Within moments he snarls. "Alec, you will need to remove her senses. Felix, I want her torn back apart and put in the farthest corners of the dungeon. Her talent seems to be escaping, but I wish for a leg and an arm to be placed in the chest below my throne. If she can escape with all that; well, she won't go far."

Caius growls out, "So?" His hand is still caressing his mates face, wanting to end this as soon as possible. He needs to care for her, to take care of her always…

Aro turns to him and says, "She was claimed to be the mate of the youngest Cullen. But she is his singer and silent to his mind-reading. He decided he loved her and had gotten used to her scent. He and his family had asked if she wanted to go play baseball with them. That's when a tracker named James, whose coven had been in the area hunting, decided that she would make a great game. Victoria here is his mate and he had sent her to get the address of her family, noticing when she had said she was leaving for Phoenix, that her mother lived there. After an entertaining evening for the tracker in which he bit her, he lost his life to the family. The singer had the venom sucked out of her by her so-called mate."

Aro's face turns angry as he continues, "Victoria hunted her afterwards and had, in fact, witnessed the leaving of the youngest Cullen of young Isabella here in the forest. He told her she had been a plaything for him. She has since then been fighting for her life and those of her friends and neighbors against Victoria's attacks. Seems there is a group of shifters that have been protecting your young mate until she foolishly left their protection last night."

Caius growls out and tells his little mate, "I am assigning you guards, my little one. You will not be able to slip by them so easily. So, is there any reason she has to be here any longer?" His words may be harsh, but his hands are gentle on her. Aro knows it is the pressure of knowing his mate is hurt that is causing to be more brusque than he normally would be with her.

Aro smirks. "Lady Charlotte has something for her; it will knock her out."

Growling, Caius looks over to Charlotte and holds out his hand. She hands it to him quickly, not meeting his eyes. She tells him, "We have a doctor who is just waiting for word of her being done to come to set her bones."

His eyes flashing black, he grits his teeth. He takes a deep breathe and then looking at his mate, asks, "You want this?" holding out the drug so that she can see it.

Bella closes her eyes as the pain swirls around her, then painfully, she tells him, "No, but I think I need it."

A quick smile was on his face from hearing her voice, but he tells her, "Then we will give this to you now, but to know more, we will wait until to we get the doctor to our rooms. I would like to hear what they have to say as well as my brother Marcus. He has been interested in the healing arts and will know more," he finishes, pressing the syringe carefully into the shunt and watching the trail of the liquid as it goes through and enters her body.

She nods at him and then looks at him in shock as he leans over and tells her softly, "Rest, I will take care of you now." The look in those red eyes of his make it all too real to her that he means this. Then, the blackness reaches up to her to take her back with it.

* * *

><p>Caius is leaning back in his seat, watching his mate on their bed. When she had passed out in the throne room, he had quickly taken control of the situation. After questioning Charlotte and Peter, he had them call the Doctor in.<p>

Then he listened to the doctor as he listed everything that is wrong with his mate. Then Marcus discussed the new tests they had been running. They had been studying the effects of venom and the uses of it in healing people. After a long discussion of the pros and cons, Caius agreed to talk with his mate about it.

The worst that will happen is that she will be changed immediately. The best is that they will be closer than most mates, but since there are so few True Mates around, they had no idea how it would affect their bond. Along with that, she will heal much quicker.

This new method of healing is to allow a small amount of his venom in a large amount of blood. He has already done combined his venom with her blood which they had carefully withdrawn from her so that it will be taken faster to her body. The bag was a normal amount from her, but the amount of venom was small next to it. Luckily, it had worked the first time. The small amount of his venom not changing the cells, but healing some of the blood cells instead. In fact, they ended up pouring some of the blood into another bag since it had multiplied the cells.

Marcus thinks it has to do with the Mating Bond. He knows that when Caius claims her, he will bite her and only his scent will be inserted, but he has no idea why that happens instead of the change. He only knows that it will happen and he will have no control over it.

So here Caius sits, worrying about his little mate and hoping that their plan works. However, if they wait too long, there might not be a choice. So he sits and worries, but watches the time. He is walking a fine line, but then, he has for all his life.

When he hears her heartbeat change, he is there by her side, watching her as she wakens. He can see when the pain hits her and wishes he could take it from her. She deserves nothing but happiness.

Bella awake and stares into the red eyes of the man who had taken all of her attention the second she had seen him. She smiles up at him, and asks, "Who are you and what is this between us?" She had felt the connection between them the instant their eyes had met. This was way more than she had felt with Edward.

He smiles, saying, "Caius Volturi, at your service, mia amata. More importantly, I am what they call your True Mate. I think humans call it Soul Mates?" He lifts an eyebrow to her.

She furrows her forehead and asks, "How can I be your mate if Edward was mine?"

He growls. "No mate would ever leave theirs behind in a forest with someone hunting them. Edward was in no way your mate. However…"

She lifts an eyebrow to him. He grins down at her. "I think you did have a mate, but I cannot be sure until we meet the Cullens. The truth is that you can have many mates, especially with you being human and still growing, but you will only have one True Mate. I've waited a very long time for you and I will be blunt. I am not going to let you go. Knowing that you are the one has me excited and set on winning your heart, mia piccola."

She smiles but she wonders aloud, "Why do you think I had a mate in the Cullen Coven?"

He smiles as he murmurs, "So smart." His eyes met hers as he says, "Because you were very attracted to them too quickly. I believe that you may have been mated to one of them, but to whom? I am not sure."

Bella muses on these thoughts and she just shakes her head. "Does it really matter now?"

He picks her hand up, looking at it in his while examining the differences between the two. He tells her, "Only that unless the vampire in question has found his True Mate then he will still be mated to you. He was there at the time and your souls were compatible. But now, you will feel close to this individual as though he is your brother, your best friend. He will be those things to you, but nothing more." He meets her eyes, his own black as his voice tells her bluntly, "I won't – can't – share you." He has waited too long and he is being selfish, but he is a selfish man.

She looks into those eyes of his and then she asks with a tone of confusion to it, "I thought your eyes were cloudy…"

He laughs. "A sign of finding your True Mate at our age. Marcus is also clear though his True Mate was killed so long ago. But he holds out hope that since he was prophesied that she will come again. He waits for her to this day. I am overjoyed at finding you and it makes them both hope for their own resolutions." He traces her face with the back of his hand, so careful with his fragile mate.

He sighs, then looks at her. "I hate to do this, but you are injured so severely, my little mate. They set your bones, but truthfully, it is recommended that I change you. While this is my deepest desire, I have found that it is better to ask first." He looks into her eyes and informs her, "Marcus has an idea that so far looks as though it will work, but you need to decide quickly."

He scratches his eyebrow with his thumb as then continues, "He has worked with the doctors here in Volterra to find uses for our venom. Unlike what most of the vampire world thinks, we actually are trying to figure out ways to help the human race. It certainly seems like someone has to in order to make them live longer. With the way they are eating up resources, we vampires need to figure out alternatives or we will not survive."

Closing his eyes, he shakes his head and murmurs the first part of the sentence to himself before continuing, "I certainly am talkative with you. But the point I am trying to make is that he has devised a way for our venom to help heal humans. While the results are not conclusive, he has mentioned that with us being True Mates that it should help heal you. The side effect is that we will have a very close mating bond, but the alternative is to change you now."

Bella relaxes against the pillow. "Why are you so set on not changing me now?"

He smirks and in a second is right over her, staring down at her with his red eyes locked onto her own brown ones. "I would change you right this second if you ask. There is nothing I wish more. However, I am giving you a chance. A chance to say goodbye. While you are not appearing as young as the twins do, the age for those considered children is moving up all the time. I would rather you be an age you feel comfortable with."

She smiles. "So you are not wanting to save my soul or something like that by refusing to change me?"

He snorts then nuzzles her on her neck, enjoying the scent of her. "My gods do not refuse souls because of a change to vampire. All that matters are my deeds in life. I am set on being in Valhalla. And you, my little Valkyrie, will be there beside me. There is no doubt in my head."

She laughs and looks at him. "Viking?" she guesses with the comment and the idea from when she first saw him about being reminded of a Viking warrior, just missing the stupid horns on his head, pops into her mind. Really, she cannot see this warrior in front of her wearing something so stupid.

He nods, enjoying her scent and marking her with his as he rubs his face alongside her neck. He feels rumbles in his chest and allows the sound to come forth, happy that it was yet another proof that she is the one for him.

She chuckles. "Purring? Really?"

He lifts his head with a smile. "Yes. Another sign. But, mia amata, you need to choose. Time is running out for you."

She looks at him and tells him, "The other thing. If it fails, you will change me?"

He nods. "In a heartbeat… To lose you now will only lead me to following you. I am not as strong as Marcus. I would rather feast with you in Valhalla then to wait the many hundreds of years for you again. I am not going to lose you."

She looks into his eyes and tells him, "Well, let's get this show on the road. I rather learn about you in our time, not because Victoria determined it."

He snarls at the name, but gives her one last nuzzle before calling out, "Marcus!" He is beside her on the bed and when the males come in, he cannot help the crouch, defending his mate who is hurt.

When they look on him, he tells them, "She has agreed."

* * *

><p><strong>Final count, 2.891 words.<strong>

**Fairfarren~ **

* * *

><p><strong>**ATTENTION: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF WISDOM, JUSTICE, AND LOVE THAT WILL BE POSTED HERE (SEE LAST CHAPTER FOR FURTHER DETAILS). PLEASE CHECK MY SITE, KITTYINAZ DOT COM (VIABLE LINK IN PROFILE) FOR FURTHER CHAPTERS. THANK YOU FOR READING.**<strong>


	6. Where to find Chapters from now on

Just a reminder. This story is no longer being published on Fanfiction. On my profile is a viable link to my WordPress site that contains the uncensored chapters on all my stories.

Due to Fanfiction's policy in making it easier for plagiarists to steal stories as well as them not wanting to favor the writers not the reviewers, I am backing away from this site as so many others do. I no longer have as much traffic coming from her, but I do acknowledge this site gave me awesome support from the fans, and is the reason I am where I am.

I will be weaning the stories away from here. I will announce in the chapters that it is the last one published, and then post this chapter the next time I am on, in case people didn't remember the note on the previous.

I am also publishing on TWCS, A03 and FictionPad. However, since I take the trouble to maintain my own site, I am going to push that. I also make sure, if nothing else, I publish once a week to let you know what is going on in my world, even if there are no chapters.

Thank you for reading this story, and please follow me onto my site. Since doesn't allow links in stories, I have _**active, viable**_ links on my profile with easy to understand directions.

Teasers for each story are often published on my Facebook page, which is also linked on my profile.

Kittyinaz


End file.
